


I Don't Know Why I Like You But I Do

by todxrxki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, mostly fluff tbh, set in the universe of my twitter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: A couple of small fics set in a universe which Kenma decides to avoid a particularly persistent confession by pretending to date his best friend, Kuroo. Social media AU, set pre-qualifying rounds.





	1. Part I: The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Don't Know Why I Like You But I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/456638) by todxrxki. 



> If you want context on the universe in which this is happening, please check out the thread on my twitter here! It's a social media AU. https://twitter.com/todxrxki/status/1093519070522032128
> 
> For context if you don't want to scroll through the entire thing:  
> Lev keeps pestering Kenma by asking him out.  
> Kuroo wants to help, but doesn't know how.  
> His friends say if Kenma had a boyfriend Lev might stop asking Kenma out.  
> Kuroo, despite being in love with Kenma, proposes they fake date. Kenma agrees.
> 
> For part 1:  
> Kenma asks Kuroo to kiss him because Lev still won't stop asking him out and he thinks that'll give Lev a clear hint. Kuroo is a little hesitant.
> 
> For part 2:  
> The rest of the Nekoma team is annoyed because Kuroo keeps sulking around, assumes Kenma and Kuroo are in a fight, and locks the two of them in the club room.

 

 

“Okay,” Kenma says, a determined look on his face. “So we’re going to go in there and you’re going to kiss me. Understand?”

 

Kuroo stares back at Kenma, his eyes wide. “But this is your first kiss.”

 

“So you’ve said.”

 

“It just doesn’t feel very special, y’know? In front of an audience, for a fake relationship, just to keep Lev off of your back…”

 

“And I’ve already said that I’m okay with all of that,” Kenma says. “So just let me decide for myself what I want, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Kuroo says, but the expression on his face doesn’t look fully convinced. He lets Kenma drag him into the gym, their hands still intertwined.

 

“Wow, look, it’s Nekoma’s cutest couple!” Yamamoto says with a wink. “Come to rub it in our faces that you two are all happy together and none of the rest of us can get a girlfriend or boyfriend?”

 

Kenma only shrugs. “I guess.” He glances around the room, ensuring that Lev is within proper viewing distance, and then tugs Kuroo over to the corner. “Over there.”

 

“Ooh, a secluded corner,” Yamamoto says salaciously.

 

Kenma levels him with a glare. “Shut up, Tora.”

 

Kuroo’s look of apprehension only increases as Kenma drags him into the corner and stares up at him insistently. “Okay, do it.”

 

“But Kenma,” Kuroo says, frowning, “I just feel like this is a waste. For you, I mean! Not for me.”

 

“I told you I don’t care, Kuro.”

 

“But you should care! It’s important!”

 

“And it’s you. Who else am I going to have my first kiss with? Tora? Shouyou, who’s hopelessly in love with his setter?”

 

“But you deserve better than me, Kenma. Better than this.”

 

Kenma inhales deeply, his hands curling up into fists and volume raising slightly. “Why won’t you let me choose this? Is it just that you don’t want to kiss me? Just say so if that’s it.”

 

“No, of course that’s not it -“

 

Kuroo’s words are cut off, though, because Kenma leans up on his tiptoes, latches onto the collar of Kuroo’s shirt, and drags him down to press their lips together. At first Kuroo stays frozen, his eyes wide in surprise, but then after just a second his eyes flutter shut and his hands move to cup Kenma’s face as he kisses back. Kenma smiles slightly into the kiss before he pulls back a little, his forehead still brushing Kuroo’s. “Think Lev saw that?”

 

Kuroo chuckles, a grin spread across his face. “I think he’d have to be blind not to.”

 

The gym immediately erupts in hoots and cat-calls, most of which are from Inuoka and Yamamoto, while Lev just shrinks back, a confused expression on his face. Kenma shrinks back slightly into Kuroo’s side. Maybe when he’d been thinking of this plan, he’d kind of forgotten the amount of attention it’d bring him.

 

Oh well. What’s done is done, Kenma thinks. And… the kiss had been pretty damn good.


	2. Part II

“Please, for the love of God, tell me they didn’t just lock us in here,” Kenma hisses under his breath.

 

“…I think that’s what may have happened,” Kuroo says, scowling and hitting the door. “What the fuck, guys? No, seriously, what the fuck? Let us out!”

 

“Talk to Kenma!” comes a yell from the other side of the door.

 

“That’s what this is about, huh?” Kuroo yells back. “I talk to Kenma all the time. And as your captain, I’m commanding you to let me out -“

 

“Nice try,” Kai yells back from the other side of the door. “I gave my permission as the vice-captain. And Coach agrees.”

 

“Fuck,” Kuroo exhales, leaning back against the door and sinking down. Lowering his voice, he says, “I guess there’s no way out of this.”

 

“Guess not,” Kenma agrees. He sits down on the floor, his eyes studying Kuroo’s face, as if trying to pick up the subtleties in his expression. Finally, he says, “So maybe we should start by you telling me why exactly you randomly decided you couldn’t fake date me anymore.”

 

“You always have to go for the kicker immediately, don’t ya?” Kuroo chuckles, hitting his head lightly against the wall.

 

Kenma shrugs. “And don’t lie. You’re always obvious when you lie.”

 

“Fine,” Kuroo says. “Fine, I guess I don’t have a choice here, thanks Nekoma. Well… Kenma. Kozume Kenma. The reason why I didn’t want to keep fake dating you is… God. Okay. It’s because I want to date you for real.” He takes a deep breath, leaning his head back against the wall. “I’m in love with you, Kenma. I have been for so long. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry I manipulated you into fake dating me, thinking my intentions were pure…”

 

“You idiot,” Kenma interrupts, scowling. He pushes himself up to stand over Kuroo, glaring down at him.

 

“See,” Kuroo says mournfully. “I had a feeling you’d hate me.”

 

“Oh my god, shut up,” Kenma says again, sitting down beside him so that he can take Kuroo’s face in his hands and press their lips together once again.

 

Once they pull back, Kuroo stares at Kenma, his eyes wide. “You…?”

 

“I love you too,” Kenma says, a somewhat fond but exasperated smile on his face. “And if you’d just said something instead of just breaking up with me…”

 

“I didn’t break up with you!” Kuroo says with a grin. “We just took a break!”

 

“What’s the difference?”

 

“So you wanna make this real, then?” Kuroo asks, his hands still cradling Kenma’s face, his finger stroking Kenma’s cheek softly.

 

Kenma rolls his eyes, his cheeks a little flushed. “Obviously.”

 

“God,” Kuroo whispers, pressing another kiss to Kenma’s lips. “I can’t believe how lucky I am. I’m the luckiest man in the entire world.”

 

“Okay, wait, this isn’t an invitation for you to become the biggest sap alive,” Kenma says, but he’s smiling nonetheless.

 

“HEY GUYS, IS EVERYTHING OKAY NOW?” Yamamoto yells, barging into the room before even waiting for an answer. Once he sees the position that Kuroo and Kenma are in, he stumbles backwards, clutching his heart. “Well, I guess so, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Kuroo says, getting up and then helping Kenma to his feet. “Everything’s great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
